Ysabel Tevoran
Summary A hot-tempered girl from a village in the Solet Archipelago, Ysabel was adopted by Tevoran at a young age. Since then, she has been his companion and accomplice in his various criminal activities. At odds with her adoptive father, she, feels diplomacy is almost always a waste of time, and will not hesitate to use the point of her knife and graphic descriptions of torture to coax foes into submission. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Ysabel Tevoran Origin: World's End Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Archer, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (With her crossbow), Fire Manipulation, possible Hellfire Manipulation (Can light her crossbow bolts on fire seemingly without any outside influence), Statistics Amplification (With her Passive Boosts) and limited Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and possibly Mind Manipulation (Ysabel has trained herself to feel no pity for any opponent that she may face) Attack Potency: Wall level (Her most powerful arrow strikes can crush bones, shatter steel and penetrate up to three bodies with a single shot), likely higher with Vendetta Speed: Peak Human (Superior to most other characters) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Can lift and throw corpses and wooden boxes) Striking Strength: Street Class (Punched Vadim several meters into a closet with enough force to slam the door behind him) Durability: Small Building level (Comparable to Ivan) Stamina: Above Average. Walked for days without cease, however, this pushed her to her limit. Range: Eleven meters Standard Equipment: Crossbow, knife Intelligence: Average. Possesses basic problem-solving skills and is financially intelligent Weaknesses: Headstrong and violent for the sake of violence. If someone gets in her way, friend or foe, she will not hesitate to resort to the most extreme measures to deal with that problem, once threatening to use Limb Crusher on Tevoran for teasing her, or skin Ivan alive for not buying her a potato. She will refuse to fight spiders, due to finding them cute Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Limb Breaker:' A denser crossbow bolt that possesses enough power to shatter the bomes of the targets that it strikes **'Limb Crusher:' An even more powerful bolt that pulverises the bones of the foe, rendering them unable to move *'Flamebow:' Ysabel lights her bolt on fire, sending it streaking through the sky **'Flameblast:' A more intense flame and a more painful burn ***'Infernal Bolt:' Ysabel claims that this bolt is imbued with the fires of hell itself. No one has proved that yet. But, after she's finished, you'll be able to ask the devil yourself *'Sniper Shot:' Ysabel concentrates on this shot, drilling enemies up to eleven meters away with utmost precision *'Flesh Drill:' An extremely powerful shot. Not even those behind are safe, as this bolt pierces up to three foes at once *'Shotcrossbow:' The bolt breaks up into five smaller arrows, causing destruction upon those close to Ysabel *'Break Bolt:' An extremely heavy, yet blunt, bolt smashes into the armour of the foe, splintering it *'Vendetta:' You've done it now. Ysabel's gaze pierces flesh and stone. Bolts fired in this state will pierce any obstuction on their path to the Obsession, striking with 250% damage *'Dirty Knife:' Surrounding her will do you no good, as Ysabel strikes thrice with her knife, twice to the front and once behind her Others Notable Victories: The Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) The Thing's profile (The Thing had assimilated a single Voronese solider) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:World's End Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Crossbow Users Category:Knife Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Hellfire Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Teenagers